


Domestic Bliss

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: A series of non-linear moments from the team's pov as they observe their Captain's interactions with his AI. Written for the Rip Hunter Appreciation Week, favourite pairing - Timeship





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always this doesn't necessarily have to be read as explicitly romantic.

**Kendra**

Kendra wandered around the Waverider looking for the Captain of the ship. She had a new idea for fighting Savage and she wanted Rip’s opinion on it. The Time Master had more knowledge on Savage than she did, which was somewhat disconcerting as she was the one that had been reincarnated for 4,000 years. As she expected she found him in his study, going over papers incessantly.

“Hey, you got a minute?” Kendra asked.

“Ah, Kendra, was there something you needed?” Rip turned a bit frazzled.

Kendra took in his appearance, once again he looked like he hadn’t left his study in days. He wasn’t wearing his usual brown coat just sticking to a thin t-shirt. And his hair flopped over on his head in defeat.

“Well I just,” Kendra paused and shook her head, “Actually you look like you could use a break.”

“I don’t have time for a break. I need to pinpoint Savage’s next location.”

“How long have you been holed up in this room? You need to get out of here.”

“It can’t have been that long,” Rip argued.

“In fact, Captain,” Gideon interrupted, “You have been in here for the past three days. You have also skipped your last two meals and are averaging about three hours of sleep a night.”

Kendra crossed her arms and gave Rip a pointed look, “Well? Even the ship thinks you need a break.”

“I am not the ship, I am the ship’s AI, Ms. Saunders. The ship does not have capabilities to talk or think”

“Right, sorry Gideon,” Kendra apologized.

“Look, I do appreciate your concern but I’m very busy. Gideon, can you pull up timeline information for anything before 1975? We might have some luck there,” Rip leaned forward on his arms at his desk.

“I happen to agree with Ms. Saunders, Captain. You need to eat. And take a proper break.”

“Gideon, I don’t have time for this. The future is at stake here. Do as I say, I’m your Captain!” Rip yelled at the ceiling.

Kendra waited patiently for a response. Captain Hunter had a tendency of getting angry rather easily, normally it was just to lecture the team on what they had done wrong. This was the first time she had seen him yell at his AI though. Normally he was quite courteous and polite, although he was ordering her about. She had seen him get frustrated at times, but not to this point. She waited for the response. Knowing Gideon it would either be obeying Rip’s orders or a sassy remark. Instead the response she did give surprised Kendra.

“Please, Captain? You need to eat,” Gideon said softly. Almost sadly.

Rip stared at the ceiling defiantly for a moment before sighing and sitting on the edge of his desk. He rubbed his temples as he muttered, “You worry far too much, Gideon.”

Kendra had to strain her ears to hear him speak but Gideon apparently had no problems, “That is my job, Captain.”

A slight smile twitched on Rip’s lips as he responded, “If it makes you happy I suppose. Can you run algorithms while I’m gone though? I promise to eat and shower.”

“And sleep,” Gideon added.

Rip rolled his eyes, “And sleep.” He began ushering Kendra out of the room to go to the kitchen.

“Very well. As you wish, Captain.”

**Stein**

Martin huffed as he dropped his marker and ran his hand through his hair. He couldn’t work in this racket.

“What’s the matter, Old Man?” Jax asked as he looked up from his book, “You’ve been huffing and puffing like the Big Bad Wolf. And all your annoyance that I’m feeling is making it really hard to read right now.”

“It’s this music, Jefferson. Surely it’s bothering you as well?”

“Nah, my mom would always have music playing on the weekends. I got used to doing chores and homework listening to the oldies.”

“While we may not share the same definition of what counts as old,” Stein said as he listened to the melody, “it is awfully hard to concentrate with all the background noise,” he gestured at the whiteboard in front of him.

“You could just ask Gideon to turn it off?”

“No, I believe I will go see the Captain about this,” Stein decided and began to make his way to the parlor, no doubt where he would find Rip Hunter. While he could just ask the AI to turn off the ship, sometimes she simply did not listen. Perhaps a Captain’s orders were the only ones she would follow. As Martin mused about this he came upon the parlor, to a rather unexpected surprise.

Their Captain was actually smiling. A rare sight these days as he had just lost his wife and child. Stein watched as the Captain smiled and danced around the room. And then he listened more closely, Captain Hunter was singing the lyrics. And the female’s voice, that wasn’t the original voice either.

Rip stopped suddenly when he saw Stein watching from the doorway, “Martin, what can I do for you?”

“Captain,” Martin cleared his throat, “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Oh no. You weren’t interrupting. Something I can help you with?”

“Yes, well I was going to ask that we lower the music somewhat but I see you are enjoying it.”

“Yes, well. Gideon seemed to think I needed to relax after our last mission so she started playing the music,” Rip explained, “I sometimes forget that I’m living with more people. When it was just me I usually had music playing everywhere. Got too quiet otherwise.”

“Yes, I did notice you singing along. And the woman’s voice, was that?” Martin trailed off.

“That was Gideon, yes,” Rip beamed.

“She has a lovely voice,” Martin praised.

“Thank you Professor Stein,” a floating head appeared in the study, “I do apologize for the volume.”

“Of course, not a problem, Gideon,” Martin turned to Rip again, “I didn’t think you would like songs from the 20th century. I wouldn’t think Journey’s ‘Don’t Stop Believing’ would have been your taste. Especially being from so far in the future as you are.”

“It’s not. But it’s one of Gideon’s favourites. She likes a lot of things from the late 20th century unfortunately,” Rip frowned, “She used to bother me all the time playing these songs when she first became my AI. I suppose I got used to it at some point. But whatever makes her happy.” Rip smiled at the holographic head.

Martin shook his head, “Yes well it’s a nice gesture, if empty.” Rip frowned at his words in confusion so Martin continued, “I mean, to believe that an Artificial Consciousness can feel emotion, well the very idea is rather far-fetched if not all together preposterous.”

“Imperial Castle, Gideon,” Rip said immediately.

“Captain, please don’t-” but the head disappeared and there was no voice speaking anymore.

“What did you do?” Martin asked.

“I simply put her on mute in a way. She can’t hear us right now,” Rip stared at him, “Now, I understand that you are all from the 21st century and the thought of Artificial Intelligence is far away except for those ridiculous movies you all insist on. But I need you to understand that Gideon can think and feel, Martin. She may not be a person, but I cannot have you insulting her being like that.”

Stein felt absolutely chastised at the fiery lecture, “Yes, of course. I do apologize, Captain.”

“Yes, well,” Rip took a breath, “I would also apologize to Gideon. She does control the ship and she can make your life a living hell. She once refused to speak to me for a week because of something I had said.”

“And what was that?” Martin asked?

Rip waved his hand, “It’s hardly important now. Now then, Labrynth.” Instantly the blue head appeared in the room again.

“You know I really don’t like it when you do that,” Gideon complained.

“Yes, I know. I’m sorry, Gideon. But it had to be done,” Rip began turning away and placed his attention to the screen in the room.

Martin began backing out of the room, listening to the music restart and watching the look of fond annoyance cross the Captain’s face. He listened as the two bickered lightheartedly about how to treat an AI properly. He smiled to himself as he thought of his own wife and how they used to dance in their apartment as newlyweds. He owed Gideon an apology, and perhaps she would be willing to play some of his favourite songs and sing with him. She did have a rather lovely voice.

****Snart and Rory****

“Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in. You’re not looking too good, Captain,” the thief drawled as he continued his game of cards with his partner.

“Yeah you look terrible. What’s wrong with you?” Mick growled.

Rip glared at the two of them, “Good morning to you both, Mr. Snart, Mr. Rory. Please tell me there is something to eat.” Rip made his way over to the fabricator and began pressing the buttons, but it was futile. Nothing appeared. As if it were broken.

Leonard looked up in curiosity, it had worked just a few minutes ago to make his waffles.

Rip growled and began yelling at the ceiling, “You can’t starve me like this!”

“You having a psychotic breakdown there, Captain?” Snart asked taking in his sloppy appearance again. He wouldn’t be surprised. Rip’s hair was a mess, still wet, his clothes rumpled with bags under his eyes. He looked like a cat that had been drowned and dragged out of the water.

“It hasn’t been a very good morning, for your information,” Rip answered “Or night really,” he muttered the second part more to himself.

“Well take a seat. Tell us all about it,” Leonard pulled out a chair. Mick glowered, annoyed that their game was getting interrupted.

Rip stared at the chair dubiously but eventually gave in, “Very well.”

“So what’s wrong with you?” Mick asked again as he grabbed the waffle, “And make it quick. I don’t have time to play shrink.”

“Yes, well. Gideon is currently slightly annoyed at me.”

“Ah the problem with every good woman,” Snart smarted.

Rip gave him an unimpressed look, “Look, if you must know. We had a slight argument and then she wouldn’t let me sleep – she refused to turn off the lights. And then the pressure on the shower was off this morning with only cold water. And my hairdryer is broken, and my clothes which I gave in the laundry last night are still somewhat damp. So yes, argument and a bad morning.”

Snart whistled, “Oh the joys of marital bliss. She’s certainly putting you through the ringer, isn’t she?”

Rip scowled, “I am not married to Gideon. I’m currently trying to save my wife and son, if you do remember?”

“Yeah, but you’ve been on this ship for like what, over ten years you said? With Gideon? In some parts of America that’s known as a common law marriage.” Snart tried to rile him up while Mick nodded and smiled at the look of anger on Rip’s face.

“Yes well the early 21st always did have strange traditions. America in particular.”

“Hey, watch yourself, you’re talking to a patriot of the free world,” Snart continued a hand to his heart and pretending to be wounded.

“I can see this was a mistake,” Rip muttered, “Right then, if I’m not going to be forgiven any time soon?” Rip called out to the ceiling. There was silence.

Rip sighed, “Very well. Mr. Snart, would you mind if I take that off your hands?” he pointed at the untouched plate of pancakes, “I’m rather famished actually.”

Snart looked at him and waved his hand in acceptance, “You’re lucky I’m feeling charitable today, Captain.”

Rip rolled his eyes but held his tongue as he took away the food, “Yes, thank you.” Snart nodded and then looked at the ceiling.

“So you’re really mad at him?” Snart asked.

The AI’s head appeared in front of them, “He said some rather hurtful things.”

“Of course he did,” Snart said, “You gonna forgive him?”

“Eventually. But not just yet.” Gideon answered serenely.

“Of course, make him work for it,” Snart said as Mick nodded approvingly, “The course of true love never did run smooth.”

“Mr. Snart, you are aware I can lock you in a room for as long as I like? And take away all food and drink if necessary.”

Snart smirked, “You’ve got attitude, I like that. I’ll remember it, Gideon. I won’t get on your bad side.”

The hologram disappeared but her voice echoed, “A very wise decision.”

******Ray and Nate******

“Okay, hit me again,” Nate goaded as he got up from the ground.

“You sure? I mean I just took you out like twice,” Ray responded as he grew to his normal size, “You really want to lose again? We could take a break if you want,” he teased.

“No. No break. I’m good, let’s go,” Nate clapped his hands and got ready again.

“Actually,” Rip entered the room, “I think a break is a good idea.”

“Rip!” Ray said excitedly, “Why? Is something going on? An aberration that needs fixing?”

“Do you need me to do some research?” Nate asked as he powered down.

Rip raised his hand to stop the questions, honestly the two of them together were like a pair of over eager puppies, “No we don’t have anything just yet. But you have got to stop banging around in here. It’s starting to bother, Gideon.”

“Gideon?” Nate asked, “Why?”

The AI answered, “For your information Dr. Heywood the past three times you and Dr. Palmer have trained you’ve broken one wall, dented the hallway and lost two laser guns into the temporal zone which we had to recover.”

Rip crossed his arms and gave them what Jax had dubbed the ‘disappointed Dad look’.

“Huh,” Ray said, “I guess Tuesday was a pretty bad day.”

“Yes, but you would think after having worked as Time Masters as long as you have, you would stop making these mistakes,” Rip chided.

“Okay, but we haven’t gotten off this ship in like a week. We need to do something!” Nate argued, “Even Sara and Amaya get to spar!”

“Captain Lance and Ms. Jiwe don’t break the ship while they do so,” Gideon responded, “And they have the decency of cleaning up the kitchen after using it.”

“Oh I see,” Nate huffed, “I knew you were still mad about that!”

“I am responsible for maintaining the critical systems of the ship, navigation and responding to queries on the timeline,” Gideon said tersely, “I am not your maid!”

Ray laughed, “You sounded like my mom just then. The whole ‘clean your room Raymond, I’m not your maid’” he continued to laugh until he saw Rip’s serious face, he sobered, “Which I realize now is not relevant.”

“Seeing the state of your room I can understand your mother’s demands,” Gideon stated, “However, I am as much your mother as Captain Hunter is your father.”

“So, like a lot?” Nate asked. Seeing Rip’s unamused face yet again he quickly held up his hands in defense and explained, “I didn’t start it. The original Legends did, they’re the ones who always said you were like their ‘Time Dad’” Nate did the air quotes to emphasize the facts.

Rip stared and turned to Ray for a better explanation.

Ray simply shrugged, “Well you’re constantly disappointed in us, wanting us to do better-”

“Because you keep messing with time!” Rip interrupted.

“And Gideon basically has a chore schedule for us and keeps locking us in our rooms whenever we don’t listen, essentially grounding us,” Ray continued

“Perhaps if you would listen and keep the place clean in a timely manner I wouldn’t have to resort to such actions,” Gideon rebutted.

Ray ignored the both of them, “So yeah, Time Mom and Dad.”

Rip rubbed his temples-“See total Dad move”-and responded through clenched teeth, “Maybe we wouldn’t have to act like parents if you lot didn’t behave like children. You broke time already! I’ve already had a child, he was much better behaved than you lot! And he was barely ten!”

“Do you see what I’ve had to deal with every time you decided to leave?” Gideon asked with a sharp tone.

“Yes, I know! I’ve said I’m sorry!” Rip called out to the ceiling.

“See this is the part where they blame us for the problems in their marriage,” Nate said, “The next part is them doing the whole ‘he’s not my son he’s your son’ as they give away the responsibility.”

Rip let out a frustrated shout, “Forget it! Just…don’t break anything and go play a board game or something. Just…ugh!” Rip threw up his hands as he walked away.

“So, he’s always like this?” Nate asked as he watched the retreating figure.

“Yup. See, total parents,” Ray responded.

Nate nodded, “So, we going again?”

********Entire Team********

“I did say this was a bad idea.”

“Yes, thank you I got that,” Rip snapped.

“Perhaps you should have listened to me,” Gideon continued.

“Yes, alright already!” Rip yelled.

“Hey, could you guys not have your little lovers’ quarrel right now?” Sara yelled as she got up from the floor, “Where are we?”

Jax also got up and moaned, “And exactly what happened?”

Rip turned to look at them, “We seem to have been ejected from the temporal zone and crashed. Again. Clearly my plan didn’t work.”

“I did say you had a less than 2% chance of success,” Gideon interrupted.

Rip glowered, “I know.”

“Okay, but where are we?” Sara asked again trying to stop the impeding World War Three from starting. She used to think Gideon was a pushover and would do everything Rip said, seeing as she was an AI and he was Captain of the ship. Apparently, that wasn’t always true.

“I’m not exactly sure, Gideon?” Rip asked.

“Yes?” there was no Captain tacked onto the end. Gideon was very angry.

“Would you mind telling us where we’ve landed?” Rip said slowly so as to not yell anymore.

“You have access to the same information, I do. Surely you’re capable of figuring it out yourself,” Gideon responded.

Stein watched as Rip clenched his jaw and curled his fist, he could almost hear the Captain counting to ten in his head.

“Fine then,” Rip said and took off to the console, which was luckily still functional.

“Oh dear,” the entire team looked up at that worriedly, “We seem to have landed in the American Civil War.”

“The Civil War? Man of all the places you could have crash landed it had to be in a war?” Jax complained.

“Yes well, it’s not like I did it on purpose,” Rip snapped.

“So what now? We gonna go fight with some Yankees?” Mick spoke up.

“No, absolutely not. No one leaves this ship. Knowing this lot you’ll end up making more problems than fixing them. No, we’re going to stay on this ship.”

“Okay,” Ray said speaking up finally, “But we can’t stay in a warzone.”

“Of course not, you’re right Dr. Palmer,” Rip agreed, “Gideon? We’re in the Civil War with a broken ship!”

“And what would you like me to do about that, Rip?” the AI responded in a flat tone.

Rip winced as Jax and Sara muffled their laughs. Gideon had never addressed the Captain like that, she was far too respectful. The AI must have been beyond pissed.

“Oh man, Rip’s in the doghouse tonight,” Jax grinned at Sara.

Ignoring the pair, Rip asked, “I would like you to start repairing the ship, if you could?” his tone nicer than it had been as of late.

“Mr. Jax and you should be able to handle it.”

“How long would that take?” Ray asked.

“Manually? Even if we all worked on it?” Rip started, “Probably close to three days.”

“We can’t possibly stay here that long, it’s far too dangerous,” Stein spoke up, “How long if Gideon does it?”

“Two hours,” Gideon answered for Rip. The Captain threw his hands up in frustration.

“Well could you please do that?” Rip asked again.

“We wouldn’t have been in this situation if you had listened to me,” Gideon reminded him.

“Yes. You’ve said,” Rip answered, “Multiple times.”

“It doesn’t seem to be going into your head,” Gideon practically snapped at him.

The team perked at that, Gideon hardly ever raised her voice. And if she did it was usually to tell them to clean up after themselves and how she wasn’t their maid.

“I said I was sorry,” Rip called.

“You haven’t actually,” Gideon corrected him, “Never mind that you didn’t listen despite the fact that I am capable of running algorithms for all possible scenarios. You could have wrecked the ship.”

At that Rip looked properly repentant, “Sorry,” he said quietly, “You’re right, I made a really big mistake. And I am really very sorry. I should have listened to you.”

After a pause Gideon responded, “Repairs have begun, Captain.”

“Thank you, Gideon,” Rip said gratefully. He meant to make his way to his study, thereby dismissing the rest of the team for the duration of the repairs. But Jax followed him.

“What was that about?” Jax asked.

“What?” Rip said in confusion.

“That whole conversation. You seemed guilty,” Jax admitted.

Rip sighed, “I’m afraid I made a grave mistake. I nearly destroyed the ship. Basically almost killing Gideon. She doesn’t have a body like us, she basically is the ship, for all means and purposes.”

“But she’s never gotten mad before,” Jax pointed out.

“Normally, I have a good reason or we’re in trouble. This time, it was none of that. It was just me being an idiot.”

“Yes, you were,” Gideon chimed in.

Rip smiled, “Yes, thank you! I thought you didn’t listen into personal conversations?”

“The topic of this conversation was me, I’d say that’s very personal,” Gideon replied happily.

Rip laughed, as he clapped Jax on the shoulder before heading out, “Of course you would,” Rip said.

**********Jax**********

“It’s still not working,” Jax called out.

“Move the green wire and connect the second cable to the drive,” Gideon answered.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Jax asked.

“There is a 96% chance that it will work Mr. Jackson,” Gideon responded.

“You could just say yes, Gideon.”

“Yes.”

Jax rolled his eyes, “Don’t think I haven’t noticed the increase in sass.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. An Artificial Intelligence cannot by definition be sassy,” Gideon responded tonelessly.

“Sure. Next you’re going to say that you’re not in love with Rip,” Jax pointed out the flaw in her logic. Unsurprisingly, there was no response.

“Huh, I guess AI’s can’t lie completely,” Jax continued.

“Oh, you’d be surprised, Jefferson,” Rip came up behind him. Jax startled as he turned to the voice, “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. Just wanted to know how repairs were going.”

“You didn’t scare me. Just make some more noise before you sneak up on a person. Repairs are going. For some reason connecting those two cables didn’t work the first time.”

Rip shrugged, “It’s getting to be an old ship, and sometimes the first try doesn’t work. What do you think Gideon, are we good?”

“Fixing internal repairs now, Captain. We should be good to go in about thirty minutes,” Gideon answered.

“Do you know how weird it is to hear her call you Captain?” Jax asked, “I mean you’re not exactly Captain anymore. And besides, you guys are you know,” Jax waved his hands vaguely hoping Rip would understand his meaning.

Rip raised his eyebrows, “Yes, well it’s still my ship. Even if we are,” here he broke off and made the same gesture Jax had to show him how ridiculous it looked, “Besides, Gideon is psychically linked to me. She will always recognize me as her Captain unless I remove it.”

“That’s why she always listens to you and your commands override Sara’s?” Jax clarified.

“I’d like to think that’s only half of it. I think the other part is because she loves me,” Rip corrected. Again Gideon made no response to confirm or deny.

“Right, but she still calls you Captain,” Jax seemed stuck on that.

Rip rolled his eyes, “She’s an old AI. She’s old fashioned.”

“I am not old!” Gideon spoke up.

“I meant for an AI,” Rip clarified, “You’re rather old for an AI that’s all I meant!” Rip raised his hands in surrender.

“You realize by human years, you’re much older than me?” Gideon replied.

“Yes, dear,” Rip replied patronizingly, “I do realize that. Thanks.”

Jax looked away. As happy as he was for them for being this – well whatever it was, he still sometimes found it strange. It was certainly a surprise when the whole team found out. Then Jax’s mind caught on something.

“Wait, how old is Gideon in human years?” Jax asked curious.

Rip frowned, “Well by now, she’s probably about…”

“I would be around the same age as you Mr. Jackson,” Gideon replied.

Jax crossed his arms and let out a low whistle, “That’s quite the age difference there, isn’t it, Captain?”

“Shut up,” Rip snapped, “And finish those repairs. We need to be ready to time jump.”

Jax let out a mock salute but let Rip leave as he listened to the former Captain and his AI bicker down the hallway. Jax shook his head, he’d have to talk to Ray again about the flesh avatar idea they had. Even if both of them were fine with Gideon not having a body, Jax sorta wanted to see what the two of them having a marital spat would look like if they were both human. He bet Gideon would still win.

************Sara************

Sara wandered about the Waverider, finally being able to relax properly. She didn’t realize how much she had come to depend on Rip in the short time he had come back from being evil. Sure she was used to being Captain of the Legends, but knowing everything about time was hard. Only Rip had that knowledge and he had abandoned them, thinking he didn’t have a place on the team. Which was the stupidest thing Sara had ever heard, but apparently manpain was a thing as she learned with Oliver.

Of course later, Gideon had told her that Rip wasn’t actually recovering properly from the events and trauma of having his mind erased twice. So it was easier to let it go after that. But still, Sara didn’t have much time stream knowledge. And Mick was apparently forgetting everything about being Chronos the longer he stayed away from the Vanishing Point. And Gideon could only give her access to so many things as Sara may have been Captain of the Legends but not the real Captain of the Waverider. She didn’t have a psychic link with Gideon like Rip did, one that allowed him to be authorized for everything. So it was a relief when Rip had come back (disappointed Time Dad look on his face and all) and helped them put time back to normal.

Now Sara could breathe. If only he would accept the co-captaincy. But apparently a vacation had made Rip somewhat want to retire from all the action of time travel. That certainly wouldn’t do. So now it was Sara’s job to find him before he could leave. And she did find him, surprisingly in his bedroom and not the study. Before she could knock she heard voices talking so she leaned against the wall as she…well as she listened in. Ras Al Ghul did a good job in teaching how to eavesdrop on a conversation properly.

“I am sorry,” Rip said, pleadingly.

“I understand,” a woman’s voice – Gideon answered.

“But you’re still angry with me,” Sara heard shuffling around and fabric being rustled. So he was unpacking. Good. No way would they let him leave again.

“You left without even saying a proper goodbye. I never thought you’d do that,” her voice sounded almost bitter.

The rustling stopped, “I knew I would be back. I came back, I’m back now.”

“Are you? For good?” Gideon asked, nervously. Sara could never understand how the AI could voice so many emotions with Rip and yet continue that pleasant voice for the rest of them. She seemed so much more real with him.

“Yes. I told you before, I can’t leave you Gideon,” Rip said. Sara felt the weight of those words. It occurred to her that the two of them had been friends long before the Legends had arrived. They had essentially shared a good part of their lives (if an AI could have a lifespan) together. Hell, she had been in Rip’s mind. Gideon was a person to him.

“And yet you did. Again.”

“Sorry. I am very sorry. More than you can imagine.” There was silence after that. Sara understood the words. Rip had touched the time drive before and let him be scattered with a new personality in a different time. She hadn’t given it much thought before what it had meant for Gideon, to have her Captain suddenly gone. Sara at the time was more concerned with leading the team, stopping the Legion and saving Rip. And then he left again, apparently without saying goodbye. Of course Gideon was upset.

“It’s probably better that you’re back. Less potential for the team to mess up time,” Gideon responded. Sara almost started at that, it wasn’t like they meant to mess up time! It just sort of happened!

Rip laughed at that, “I’m sure you keep them in line well enough.” Oh great, wait – was he flirting? Was Rip Hunter flirting with his AI? Sara smirked, she would not let this go.

“You would think. I don’t think they believe an Artificial Intelligence can do much,” Gideon responded almost sadly. That made Sara feel bad, it wasn’t like they meant to disregard Gideon. It was just sometimes hard to remember when she wasn’t actually human. Not that it had ever made a difference to Rip.

“Yes well, you could just leave them with no power for a few hours. Certainly straightened me out,” Rip said in response.

“Only to some extent. You were a troublemaker. Still are.”

Sara could almost hear the disparaging smile on Rip’s face, “I was a terrible teenager. Sorry about that.” Sara frowned, Rip couldn’t have been a Time Master that young. Why did he know Gideon then?

“Yes you were. But you have a good heart, Captain,” the loyalty poured out with the words.

Sara heard a thump, probably Rip dropping onto the bed, “That’s why you love me,” Rip said lazily.

Sara waited for a response to the blatant flirting. She hadn’t been this invested since she used to watch those romcoms with Laurel before the Queen’s Gambit. She had never heard either of them use the L-word before. Sure the team liked to tease Rip about it, but they didn’t think there was actually something going on. And yet…what did he mean by ‘love’ anyways? There was familial love, and platonic love. It didn’t have to be romantic love. So what was it?

Sara continued to wait but there was no response. Quickly she peeked inside the room and saw Rip’s body on the bed. His arm covering his eyes as if trying to get a quick nap in and shut out the rest of the world. He didn’t seem all that concerned with an answer from Gideon. Sara then realized that Gideon probably already knew she was around, she would never respond with Sara around. Sara quietly backed away from the revelation, it would have to be a mystery for another day. At least she knew Rip was staying now.

As she made to walk away she heard Rip speak up again, “I really did miss you, Gideon. Probably most of all.”

Softly, so that Sara could hardly hear (Gideon must have been isolating her voice to Rip’s room) Gideon responded, “I missed you too, Captain.”

And there, Sara smiled as she walked down the corridor, mystery solved.


End file.
